dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcon blade
The Falcon Blade (also known as the Falcon Sword) is a sword featured in multiple games in the Dragon Quest series. The sword is incredibly fast, allowing those wielding it to attack twice in a single turn. In later games, it can be upgraded into an über falcon blade. Appearances Dragon Quest II The falcon blade has an attack bonus of +7. It can be purchased in Tuhn for 25,000 gold and can be equipped by the Hero and the Prince of Cannock. Dragon Quest III The falcon sword can be bought for 25,000 gold in Rimuldar and sold for 18,750 gold. It has an attack bonus of +5. The Hero, merchants, thieves, and sages can equip it. Dragon Quest IV The Falcon Blade has an attack bonus of +67 and can be won from the Endor Casino for 65,000 tokens. It can be equipped by the Hero, Ragnar, and Psaro. Psaro joins the party with a falcon blade equipped. Also, if the Pioneer town gets upgraded to a castle, you can find the Falcon Blade on the west side of the Castle on the ground. You can attack the same enemy twice with it, but won't carry over to a different monster. The Falcon Blade is expensive to get at Endor Casino as you have to bet at the monster arena for many hours before finally getting over 65,000 coins. Dragon Quest V The falcon blade has an attack bonus of +67 and each strike hits for 75%, totaling up to 150%. It can be obtained by trading 35 mini medals to King Dominucus. It can also be found on the Nadiria and Stark Raving Mad T'n'T boards. Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII The falcon blade has the now standard attack bonus of +67, but only deals 50% damage per strike, and an appearance bonus of +32. It can be equipped by the Hero, Sir Mervyn, and Aishe. Dragon Quest VIII The falcon blade has an attack bonus of +37 and returns to 75% per hit. It can be obtained from the Baccarat Casino for 10,000 tokens and can be equipped by the Hero, Angelo, and Jessica, provided she can equip swords. It can be upgraded using the Alchemy Pot with a meteorite bracer into an Über falcon blade. It can also be sold for 5,000 Gold Coins. Dragon Quest IX Info Equipping this, or the improved version, doubles the number of swings taken when the wielder performs a physical attack. This means that a character who performs Falcon Slash while wielding one of these swords swings four times. Location Equipping characters }} Gallery Dq3_falcon_sword.png|Falcon blade's artwork from Dragon Quest III. Trivia In Dragon Quest VIII, the Falcon blade (along with the Uber Falcon Blade) are used in conjunction with Metal Slash as a EXP Grinding technique on monsters from the Metal slime family. Other languages Related Swords Über falcon blade Category:Dragon Quest II weapons Category:Dragon Quest III weapons Category:Dragon Quest IV weapons Category:Dragon Quest V weapons Category:Dragon Quest VI weapons Category:Dragon Quest VII weapons Category:Dragon Quest VIII swords Category:Dragon Quest IX swords Category:Dragon Quest X swords Category:Dragon Quest XI swords Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light swords Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below swords Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 swords Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars swords